Minuscule
by Skyjedi14
Summary: *EN PAUSE* Suite à un mystérieux évènement, le peuple viking entier va rétrécir : douze centimètres pour les plus grand! Nos dragonniers n'y échapperont pas, et privés de leurs dragons devenus gigantesques, ils vont devoir s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie. Désespérés, ils tenteront tout pour retrouver leur taille normal, mais vont vite s'apercevoir que tout n'est pas si simple...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens, dragonniers psychopathes où plus normaux, bienvenue !**

 **Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui sera assez longue, une vingtaine de chapitre au moins, si j'ai bien calculé.**

 **Elle se passe entre par delà les rives et dragons 2, et plus vers par delà les rives. Nos dragonniers ont donc 18 ans.**

 **Question spoilers, il y en aura pour dragon 2, mais ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire d'avoir vu la saison, il y aura peut-être quelques références par-ci par-là mais pas plus.**

 **Pour le genre, j'ai mis aventure parce qu'il y aura un peu de tout, au fil de l'histoire vous aurez du drama, de l'action, du hiccstrid…mais pas que, de la trahison, des OC, des morts…**

 **A propos de hiccstrid, je considère que pour l'instant ils ne sont pas ensembles, et les gros fans de hiccstrid, vous allez beaucoup beaucoup souffrir par la suite…**

 **Que dire de plus ?**

 **Ah j'allais oublié le disclaimer : l'univers appartient à dreamworks, ainsi que les personnages, ils subissent juste mes idées.**

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew en fin de chapitre, de temps en temps, j'y répondrais avec plaisir :)**

 **Et à présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce petit prologue !**

* * *

Le ciel est noir. Sur une petite île sombre se dresse un château aux tours pointues. Une haute silhouette noire se dessine dans l'ombre et se dirige vers le bâtiment. C'est un grand homme à la carrure imposante. Il a de longs cheveux noirs et un visage parsemé de cicatrices, et porte une longue cape noire en peau de dragon. Dragon, qu'il avait bien sur tué de ses mains.

La porte s'ouvre devant lui et un petit homme malingre apparaît dans l'embrasure. Son crâne est dégarni mais il possède de longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval et une très longue barbe grise.

Vous êtes Drago Poing sanglant ? demanda t-il d'une voix froide et éraillée.

\- Oui c'est moi, répondit l'autre de sa voix grave.

\- Entrez, je vous attendais.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le château, et arrivèrent dans une grande salle mal éclairée par quelques torches aux lueurs tremblotantes, où l'on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'ingrédients et mixtures aux diverses odeurs.

Drago observait la salle avec intérêt.

Ces temps-ci, il était en guerre contre un petit village nommé Arnheim. Normalement, il aurait dû les écraser sans aucun problème, rien ne devrait résister à sa puissance et à celle de son armée…

Mais les habitants s'étaient montrés plus braves et plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait. Et maintenant, il supposait que trop de sang avait été versé dans sa propre armée.

A son plus grand énervement, il avait dû retirer ses troupes, mais comptait bien revenir en ayant renforcé son armée, et ainsi remettre ces vulgaires Arnheimiens à leur place, c'est à dire à ses pieds.

Dans le but de renforcer son armée, il comptait posséder une armée de terre et une armée de l'air qui attaquerait sur des dragons et pourrait semer la mort et la destruction sur son passage…

Malheureusement, si lui, Drago Poing sanglant, inspirait la peur et l'obéissance à tous les dragons, ce n'était pas le cas de son armée qui aurait bien besoin de quelques « cours de dragonnerie ».

Pour faire face à ce problème, il se rappela avoir entendu parler d'un village, Beurk, où ils dressaient des dragons. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de Beurk : il se rappellait vaguement avoir mis feu à leur grand hall, une fois, et se souvenait de leur chef, un certain Stoik la Brute. Et il s'était promis qu'il envahirait ce village à un moment où un autre de sa carrière.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Ces beurkiens dressaient les dragons et il avait même entendu parler d'un soi disant maître des dragons. Alors il avait contacté le village de Bekkur, voisin de Beurk, qui était un précieux allié depuis longtemps déjà.

Ce serait les habitants de Bekkur qui formeraient cette armée de l'air ! Il leur suffirait de prendre des renseignements et des « cours » sur Beurk et ils pourraient former leur armée…

Mais évidemment Beurk avait refusé. Pour Drago ce n'était pas un problème : il suffisait de déclarer la guerre et de massacrer ce peuple jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent.

Il se trouvait que Bekkur ne s'était pas décider à attaquer, et que cette affaire s'éternisait un peu trop longtemps de l'avis de Drago.

Il avait donc trouvé une autre solution en attendant :

En ce moment, ses hommes étaient partis à la recherche d'un Ice beast, le roi dragon par excellence, et il comptait bien l'utiliser pour ses conquêtes sanglantes une fois qu'ils l'auraient trouvé. Il savait que cette chose était dotée d'une sorte de contrôle sur les autres dragons, ce qui pourrait lui être fort utile...

Mais, ils n'étaient pas encore revenus de cette expédition, et Drago s'impatientait, obsédé par ce maudit village d'Arnheim qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

On lui avait alors conseillé d'aller voir Olgraf, un sorcier viking renommé, qui pourrait sûrement lui donner un quelconque moyen de neutraliser ces vikings. Il avait contacté ce personnage et avait pris rendez-vous. Et ce soir là, il y était.

\- Cher client, commença le sorcier en brandissant une fiole contenant un liquide brunâtre. J'ai beaucoup de potions qui pourraient vous servir. Celle-ci donnera à vos hommes une force surhumaine, la bleue rendra vos ennemis aussi mous que de la bouse de yacks, la rouge sera très directe, elle les tuera sur le champs…

Aucune de ces propositions ne convenait à Poing Sanglant, ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était quelque chose de plus…démoniaque, plus subtil.

Pendant un long quart d'heure, l'homme exposa de multiples potions aux effets extravagants, et n'ayant plus d'idées à force d'en donner, présentait des mixtures qui semblaient complétement dénuées d'intérêt pour un homme tel que Drago.

\- Celle-là vous lavera les orteils, l'autre vous fera sortir des yacks par vos narines, la verte réduira un humain à une taille de douze centimètres pour les plus grands d'entre eux…

A ces mots, Drago tressailli. Réduire ses ennemis… Il lui suffirait ensuite d'aller sur Arnheim et d'écraser ses habitants…littéralement. Comme de vulgaires cafards. Cette idée lui plaisait bien et un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Bien. Je prend la verte. Celle qui rapetisse les humains.

Mais quand le sorcier annonça que ce n'était pas gratuit, ce fut la phrase à ne pas dire, celle qui était de trop pour un Drago déjà au sommet de sa colère depuis sa défaite sur Arnheim. Ensuite, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que le baril de potion vola en éclat. Et que les vapeurs extrêmement puissantes s'envolèrent, emportant avec elles des effets dévastateurs.

Les premiers touchés furent Drago et le sorcier. On entendit un hurlement de rage en haut de la tour, tandis que la fumée se propageait. Fumée qui allait bientôt toucher tout le monde viking, et réduire un peuple entier à une taille minuscule.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Je reconnais que ce prologue était très court mais j'espère qu'ils vous à plus.**

 **Rassurez vous les autres chapitres seront bien plus longs.**

 **Pour les villages que j'ai cités, les seuls que vous devez retenir sont Beurk bien sur, et Bekkur qui va prendre beaucoup d'importance.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on arrive sur Beurk !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, la suite ne devrait pas trainer !**

 **Cyclone :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

 **Et nous nous retrouvons pour ce premier véritable chapitre de "minuscule"!**

 **Quelques trucs à dire:**

 **1- comme vous allez le voir, j'imagine que les animaux "réels"( c'est horrible de dire ça mais bon) existent dans l'univers de dragons. Je dit ça parce qu'à part le Poulet on ne voit pas beaucoup d'animaux normaux**

 **2- J'essaierai de garder au maximum les personnalités des personnages sauf d'une personne que je changerai volontairement. Vous verrez plus tard de qui il s'agit...**

 **Et maintenant, les réponses à vos rewiews! (En sachant que la prochaine fois je répondrait ici seulement aux rewiewers anonymes, et répondrai directement à ceux qui on un compte...voilà c'était l'informations inintéressante du jour ^-^')**

 **Sweetylya:** **Ca faisait longtemps, ça faisait longtemps...que deux mois c'est pas tant que ça x)Tu es une psychopate dragonnière, c'est drôle mais je m'en doutais tu vois xDD lol Drakie-chérie bientôt on devra célébrer ton mariage avec lui xD Oh et puis le hiccstrid...un peu de patience, tu souffrira ne t'inquiète pas, mais un peu de patience...niark niark niark**

 **Divergente22:** **Merci pour ta rewiew :)**

 **Guest:** **Pour Krokmou et l'Ice beast, tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises x) Pour Harold je dirai plutôt huit centimètres car c'est loin d'être le plus petit viking, c'est le plus grand des dragonniers en tout cas. Cinq centimètres ce serait plutôt Rustik selon moi...Merci ! :)**

 **Deadly fury:** **des morts? Oui. Du drama hiccstrid? Oui. Faudra juste un peu de patience, jusqu'au chapitre 4-5 ce sera plutôt calme...en tout cas plus calme qu'après x) Merci et bonne lecture :)**

 **Laurene sdn:** **Ah bah enfin j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié xD mais ouf je suis rassurée...merci ! :)**

 **Timothe:** **Merci pour ta rewiew et bonne lecture! :)**

 **Voilà merci aussi à ceux qui ont followé ou mis mon histoire en favoris :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Dans l'herbe folle

Un pâle soleil se lève sur le village de Beurk. Il est très tôt, mais certain vikings sont déjà sur pieds depuis longtemps.

Un rugissement retentit dans le ciel. C'est un magnifique dragon noir qui enchaine vrilles, loopings et accélérations avec une précision inégalée, et sur son dos, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns clair, aux yeux verts émeraude, affiche un grand sourire alors qu'il s'apprête à tenter une figure qu'il prépare depuis déjà…disons un certain temps.

Son but était de réussir à voler sans son dragon, grâce à un costume de vol, pendant au moins une trentaine de secondes, et d'arriver à se diriger. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas gagné, tous les essais qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici s'étaient terminés en catastrophe…

Déterminé, Harold redressa son dragon, actionna un bouton sur sa combinaison, les ailes se déployèrent, et il se laissa tomber.

Sentant l'air frais glisser contre sa peau, le jeune homme serra les poings et se laissa porter par le vent.

Un large sourire s'étale sur son visage, voler, seul, dans les airs, en surplombant le village…cela lui donnait une incroyable impression de liberté.

Il ferma les yeux, en respirant l'air pur qui arrivait jusqu'à ses narines, et en sentant le vent dans ses cheveux…Il regarde Beurk, en dessous de lui, si petit, les maisons, les quelques vikings qui s'étaient réveillés, les animaux, tous les soucis, si…minuscules…

Si cet instant pouvait durer toujours…Bien sur, il volait sur des dragons, sur Krokmou, mais voler…comme ça…seul…c'est la plus merveilleuse des sensations.

Harold tenta de se déplacer doucement vers la gauche, mais le mouvement, trop brusque, déséquilibra le dragonnier qui commença à faire des tours sur lui même.

Il essaya vainement de planer droit, mais déjà, il avait le tournis et tournait de plus en plus vite.

Pour couronner le tout, une de ses ailes se replia et Harold chuta en poussant un cri de surprise.

Krokmou rugit et se précipita en entourant son dragonnier de ses longues ailes noires. Harold parvint à lui monter dessus au dernier moment et tenta de le redresser, mais trop tard.

Dans un mélange de cris et de rugissements, ils « atterrirent » dans une réserve de poisson de Beurk.

\- Oh…c'est pas vrai, se lamenta Harold qui, visiblement, était las de ces essais qui se terminaient inlassablement en chutes.

La dernière fois, il en était ressorti avec une belle entorse à la cheville, et avait du rester dans sa hutte sans pouvoir sortir pendant une semaine entière.C'est pourquoi il était plutôt satisfait d'être atterri dans une réserve de poisson, au moins ça avait le mérite d'être moelleux.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à s'en extirper et s'accrocha un mince sourire sur le visage en voyant Astrid s'approcher d'un air exaspéré.

Tiens, Astrid…comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il, un peu gêné.

\- Harold ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te demander d'arrêter ça ? Je t'interdis de recommencer tu m'entend ?

\- Astrid…

\- Tu ne pourrais pas abandonner l'idée de ce costume de vol…je ne sais pas…ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Harold soupira.

\- Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt chaque matin alors que le soleil n'est même pas levé ! C'est pour essayer ton fichu costume ! reprit-elle, sa natte se balançant dangereusement dans son dos.

\- Que je me lève tôt chaque matin ? Alors comme ça, on m'espionne ? Ce n'est pas très bien ça mademoiselle Hofferson…

La jeune fille rosit légèrement mais ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller Harold. J'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes de faire ça, tu comprends, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu vas finir par te tuer !

\- Jusqu'ici, je m'en suis bien sorti, mentit Harold.

\- Et bien sur tu ne parles pas de la fois où tu t'es écrasé sur Mastok et où son casque t'a presque éventré, il en a fait un scandale pendant des jours on ne parlait plus que de ça, et tu me dis que tu t'en sors bien ?

Harold aurait pu croire que de la fumée allait sortir des oreilles d'Astrid dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

\- C'est un souvenir que j'aimerais mieux oublier, marmonna Harold d'un ton las.

\- HAROLD ! hurla une voix derrière lui.

\- Papa ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service…Voilà est ce que tu pourrais –Oh bonjour Astrid- tu pourrais faire le tour de l'île et vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun sale Bekkurien dans le coin ? dit-il comme si rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à son fils.

Bekkur était une île voisine de Beurk, qui devait se trouver à environ deux heures à vol de dragons.

Depuis un certain temps, les habitants réclamaient que les Beurkiens leur confèrent tous leurs secrets sur le dressage de dragons.

Stoïk aurait volontiers accepté si il n'avait pas découvert qu'ils comptaient s'en faire une armée pour le compte d'un homme dont Stoik n'aimait pas parler, un certain Drago poing sanglant.

Harold avait seulement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un type répugnant qui ne vivait que pour le gout du sang.

Si cela n'avait pas encore eu lieu, selon Harold, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la guerre ne soit déclarée…

Pour l'instant Beurk avait été soumis à une série d'attentats visant à capturer Harold, le « maître des dragons », jusqu'ici ils n'avaient jamais réussi, mais ils réessayaient souvent.

Ils avaient même été jusqu'à tenter d'emmener Astrid, qui avait été sauvée, au grand désespoir d'Harold, par Rustik.

\- Papa, je ne comprends pas, c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, alors pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrait faire le tour de l'île ? demanda Harold qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire attaquer en effectuant une mission comme celle-ci.

\- Justement ! L'idée, c'est que tu fasses le tour de l'île, de cette manière, si il y a des Bekkuriens embusqués, ils se jetterons sur toi, mais Krokmou te suivra de près et pourra te protéger en cas d'attaque ! dit Stoik d'une vois enjouée.

\- Donc, tu m'utiliserais comme appât ? répliqua Harold.

\- Euh…c'est à peu près ça, tu es d'accord fils ? avoua le chef de Beurk.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon ? fit remarquer Harold en gratifiant son père d'un regard accusateur.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Mmmmmh, très bien, marmonna Harold en envoyant un regard d'excuse à Astrid qui le regardait d'un air exaspéré.

Harold tourna les talons et se mit à courir, il voulait terminer cette mission au plus vite. Non pas que les Bekkuriens lui faisait peur, mais enfin bon…faire le tour d'une île dans le but de se faire agresser n'est pas forcément une expérience réjouissante.

Il dépassait la dernière maison et s'élança dans l'herbe quand il remarqua l'odeur inhabituelle de l'air. Une odeur un peu brulée, qui rappelait un peu celle d'un yack, mais…différente.

A vrai dire, mêmes les sons étaient différents. En fait, on entendait presque plus rien, à part le bruissement du vent dans les brins d'herbe.

Mais Harold n'y fit pas tellement attention.

Soudain, il tomba à genoux, pris d'une douleur insupportable.

 _Une douleur atroce dans mes entrailles. Puis dans tout mon corps. J'hurle. J'ai une impression d'être écrasé, non j'étouffe._

 _Je n'en peux plus, j'hurle comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je me suis sentit tomber en avant lourdement, la douleur est insupportable…_

 _Oh mon Thor, que ça finisse, je ne tiens plus, je vais surement mourir, mais pitié, que ça finisse…_

 _Non, ça ne s'arrête pas, au contraire ça augmente…_

 _J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache les membres uns à uns, non je brûle de, et je ne peux plus respirer, je suffoque…_

 _Enfin, le noir._

* * *

 _Je respire. Lentement, mais je respire. Je suis vivant. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est cette douleur insupportable, puis plus rien._

 _Je sens la terre en dessous de moi. Il fait chaud, mais elle fait froid dans mon dos._

 _Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait très sombre._

 _Mais la première chose que je remarque, c'est que je suis nu. Complétement nu. A cette idée, je rougit légèrement, mais cette gène s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venue, en voyant que je suis seul dans cet étrange endroit._

 _Mais où est cet endroit ?_

 _Autour de moi, de longues tiges vertes tendent vers le haut. C'est…de l'herbe ?_

 _La panique m'envahit. Où ait-je bien pu arriver ?_

 _Les murs ne sont pas des murs, ce sont…des tissus ?_

 _Rapidement je me relève. Et je tombe. Ma jambe ! Je n'ai plus ma jambe en métal !_

Complétement abasourdi, Harold se remit difficilement sur son unique pied, et sautille vers les parois de cette « grotte ». L'herbe lui arrive jusqu'au cou.

Paniqué, ses deux yeux balayèrent l'endroit et s'arrêtèrent sur une énorme forme métallique. Le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine, il s'approcha à cloche-pied et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant que l'objet avait exactement la forme de sa jambe.

Sa jambe ? Il regarda furtivement autour de lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

 _Non, c'est impossible…C'est un cauchemar !_

 _Et pourtant…pas de doute, je suis DANS mes habits. Oui, c'est bien ça, je reconnais mes bottes, ma jambe, et toute ma tenue._

 _Le souffle coupé, je tourne en rond, et une idée aussi stupide qu'impossible me vient à l'esprit : Et si…non ce n'est pas possible._

 _Sans réfléchir, j'esquisse un pas en avant et m'écrase aussitôt face contre terre._

 _En grommelant, je parvint à me relever, je ne peux pas aller bien loin sans ma jambe, je le sais bien._

 _J'ai horreur de ne pas avoir de jambe !_

 _Sous le coup de l'énervement, je donne un coup de poing à la paroi, mais en la sentant se tordre, je frissonne._

 _C'est bien mes vêtements. Horrifié, mon regard passe de mes habits, à ma jambe et à l'herbe immense._

 _Tout est géant. Où c'est moi qui suis minuscule._

De plus en plus paniqué, Harold essaya de se raisonner. C'est impossible, ce n'est pas normal ! Un bruit retentit derrière lui et il sursauta. Un grognement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se retourna, prêt à combattre.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître un minuscule dragon qui devait faire à peine la taille de sa main.

\- Salut toi ! Allons, approche, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, encouragea Harold en tendant la main vers la petite créature. Et dis moi, tu es de quelle espèce ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant…

Le dragon s'approcha de plus près. Il avait une tête allongée, six pattes écailleuses qui se terminaient par trois petites griffes grises et pointues. De grands yeux jaunes et perçants, une rangée de dents étincelantes et deux petites cornes brunes torsadées ornaient la tête du reptile. Et le plus étonnant, son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure couleur feu : des poils rouges, blonds et roux, et sa queue se terminait par un plumeau touffu d'un noir profond.

Il avait deux ailes d'une taille moyenne, aussi rouges que sa peau. Harold remarqua que les seuls endroits dépourvus de fourrures étaient ses ailes et ses pattes.

En confiance, le dragon sauta et atterrit sur dans la main du dragonnier, puis il se trémoussa. Aussitôt, une poudre jaune brillant tomba de sa fourrure alors qu'il secouait ses ailes.

La fine poudre jaune se déposa sur la paume d'Harold qui la regardait se répandre sur toute sa main. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa peau commença à le démanger et il secoua violemment la main.

Le dragon s'envola en grognant de mécontentement.

\- Attend…tu ne serait pas un dragon parasite toi ?

Pour toute réponse, il s'engouffra dans les vêtements du jeune homme.

Les dragons parasites, comme leur nom l'indique, parasitent les humains en vivant dans leurs vêtements et déposent une poudre qui provoque des réactions chez la personne concernée. Personne ne connaissait vraiment la nature de ce produit mais une chose était sûre, il grattait horriblement.

Et ce que l'on savait d'eux, c'est qu'ils étaient poilus.

Tout cela correspondait parfaitement à la petite créature qui se tenait devant lui.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harold se dit qu'il ferait bien de quitter ses habits et d'aller voir à l'extérieur.

Bien que cela l'effrayait, il devait en avoir le cœur net, savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Mais avant tout, il faudrait trouver une tenue un peu plus adéquate, se balader nu sur Beurk serait bien la dernière chose à faire. Il lui faudrait également quelque chose pour remplacer sa jambe de métal.

Mais comment ?

Il lui faudrait qu'il se découpe une tunique dans son ancienne tenue, mais avec quoi ? Avec ses dents ?

L'idée lui semblait stupide à peine l'avait-il imaginé.

Il lui faudrait quelque chose de coupant comme…un couteau ! Oui, bien sur, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Il y a un petit poignard accroché à sa ceinture.

Déterminé à le trouver, Harold se fraya un passage entre sa jambe de métal et sa botte en fourrure, et avança difficilement au milieu des tissus.

Heureusement pour lui, il y avait un grand soleil dehors, sinon il ne pourrait rien voir.

Enfin son regard se posa sur un objet métallique, plus précisément un gigantesque couteau.

Aaaaah…oh non…balbutia Harold en voyant l'immense forme. Jamais il ne trouverait la force de soulever une telle masse et encore moins découper du tissu avec !

Malgré tout, il entoura le manche de ses bras courageusement et tira de toutes ses forces, sans succès, le poignard restant désespérément au même endroit.

Harold soupira bruyamment. Le petit dragon parasite réapparu.

\- Encore toi ! s'exclama Harold.

Le dragon grogna et s'approcha de l'ancienne tenue d'Harold devenue trop grande.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Oui, tu as bien vue, c'est ma tenue que tu renifles. Enfin, mon ancienne, reprit-il en soupirant.

Soudain, le visage du jeune homme s'illumina.

\- Dis, tu serait capable de découper un morceau de tissus de cette taille, dit-il en écartant les bras. Avec ton feu ? Tu craches du feu, hein ? Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

La créature le fixa un instant avec ses yeux jaunes, puis émit un petit grognement.

\- Oui bien sur, tu ne comprends pas, reprit Harold, ses espoirs envolés. Comment ais-je pu croire que tu ferais ça…

Résigné, il attrapa un morceau de tissu et essaya de le déchirer à la force de ses poings.

Mais le tissu ne cédait pas et Harold abandonna rapidement cette idée.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de me regarder avec de grands yeux hagards ? s'énerva t-il face au dragon qui restait désespérément à coté de lui.

La créature le fixa d'un regard curieux alors qu'Harold s'acharnait sur le vêtement.

Enfin, une longue flamme orangée sortie de sa gueule, et quelques secondes plus tard, un carré de tissu légèrement carbonisé tomba sur le sol.

\- Wouah ! Merci, petit, dit Harold en le ramassant. Après quelques difficultés, il réussit à se l'attacher autour de la taille, tel un pagne.

C'est donc un Harold torse nu, ne tenant que sur une seule jambe et complètement abasourdi qui pataugeait dans ses vêtements géants dans le but de trouver une sortie. Il était aussi suivi d'un petit dragon poilu.

Enfin, une lumière apparut au dessus d'eux. Déterminé, Harold se hissa jusqu'en haut, mais replongea immédiatement en poussant un hurlement.

Un énorme machin venait de lui frôler le crâne.

 _Qu'est ce que c'était ? Je me ré enfoui dans les tissus, en proie à une panique indescriptible. Décidemment, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond._

 _Lentement, je ressors la tête et retint un cri en voyant la créature qui s'éloigne._

 _Un immense corps vert brillant, doté d'une paire d'yeux noirs et globuleux, et pourvu de deux ailes transparentes, une libellule. Une monstrueuse libellule._

 _Le monstre finit par disparaître de mon champ de vue. Difficilement, je m'extirpe du tas de vêtements._

En voyant ce paysage si inhabituel, Harold reste figé de stupeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Une prairie d'herbe verte s'étend à perte de vue, des immenses touffes d'herbe et de fleurs, et enfin le village de Beurk.

Mais un Beurk gigantesque, aux maisons et aux installations d'une taille incroyablement grande.

Tout un monde géant. Et un Harold minuscule, face à l'immensité.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se laisse glisser et atterrit doucement dans l'herbe folle qui lui empêche à présent de voir Beurk distinctement.

Privée de sa jambe, Harold évolue en rampant presque sur le sol, à quatre patte, une seule idée en tête : retrouver une présence familière, Astrid, Gueulfor, son père, Varek, et même Rustik où les jumeaux. Et bien sur, son inséparable compagnon, Krokmou.

 **Finish!**

 **Ce chapitre n'était pas très varié on est toujours centré sur Harold mais personnellement je le trouve quand même très important. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! Est que vous avez trouver ça gênant d'être centré sur un seul personnage pendant tout un chapitre?**

 **Dans le suivant, Harold sera mieux entouré, je vous rassure x)**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Cyclone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeey !**

 **De retour pour ce second chapitre!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)**

 **Donc voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire (moi je l'aime bien en tout cas ;D)**

 **Alors à...la fin du chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lectuuuuure!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : choisir son camp

Deux nuits sont passées, froides et angoissantes pour les habitants de Beurk. Le soleil se lève sur le village, sur les immenses bâtisses devenues impossibles d'accès pour des vikings ne mesurant pas plus que douze centimètres, et encore, pour les plus grands.

Tout le village s'est réuni dans la forge de Gueulfor, et toutes les étagères sont remplies de petits êtres terrorisés.

Dans le cadre de la grande porte, deux hommes discutent.

L'un est vêtu d'une tunique en peau de poisson, il porte une grande barbe rousse et des yeux verts qui brillent d'une lueur inquiète.

L'autre porte de longues feuilles vertes accrochées autour de son corps par des brins de pailles noués entre eux. Ses longues moustaches blondes pendent faiblement et d'immenses cernes s'étendent sous ses yeux.

\- Enfin Stoik, on parle d'Harold, il sait se débrouiller seul ce gamin, dit Gueulfor avec un faible sourire.

\- Je sais je sais mais comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? commença Stoik. Tout le monde est ici, dans la forge, sauf lui ! Ca fait deux jours qu'il n'es pas rentré!

\- Calme toi, mon bon chef, il va revenir, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est minuscule qu'il ne s'en tira pas…

\- Si justement ! Enfin Gueulfor, réfléchis, reprit il en voyant l'air blasé du forgeron. Harold, sa vie, c'est les dragons, et sans eux il est, il est…il est rien Gueulfor !

\- Stoik…interrompit le blond. D'accord, il est un peu empoté sans Krokmou, mais n'éxagère pas, c'est ton fils, et tu ne pourrai pas être plus fier de lui ! Il est incroyable ce gamin, il s'en sortira !

\- Sans doute, tu as raison, mais j'ai aperçu Krokmou tout à l'heure…il est monstrueux, encore plus grand que la mort rouge que nous avons combattu il y a quelques années ! Rends toi compte Gueulfor, on va devoir vivre comme avant, chasser, pêcher, et tout sans les dragons, s'écria Sroik.

\- On s'y habituera, réconforta Gueulfor.

\- Mais Harold n'est pas prêt pour ça, reprit le chef en soupirant.

\- Reprends toi Stoik, dit enfin le forgeron. Et je crois que ton devoir de chef t'appelle au secours, tu as un peuple à rassurer !

\- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, grommela Stoik.

Gueulfor le regarda rentrer dans la forge d'un œil fatigué. Ces deux journées avaient été épuisantes pour le viking. Il les avait passées à accueillir des villageois paniqués dans la forge, les étagères s'étaient transformées en hôtels pour vikings.

Il se souvenait avoir passé une demi-heure à calmer la mère Larson en pleine crise de panique. Cette famille avait décidemment de la bouse de yack dans les veines ! Seul Gustave rehaussait le niveau des Larson.

D'ailleurs, il s'était drôlement endurci ces derniers temps, le petit Gustave. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il était silencieux, voir même ténébreux, inquiétant. Il paraissait aussi plus fort et plus musclé.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Cette nuit, il avait dû confectionner de nouveaux vêtements pour tout le village, ainsi que des armes, des outils…Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est l'homme à tout faire du village.

Et c'est ainsi que ce matin là, il était dans un état second, n'ayan pas dormi depuis deux jours. De plus, il avait beaucoup de mal à marcher, il avait remplacé rapidement sa jambe par un vulgaire bâtonnet, et n'avait même pas eu le temps de trouver quelque chose pour remplacer sa main.

\- Gueulfor !

Le blond se retourna aussitôt.

\- Harold ? Ah on te cherchait justement. Pourquoi tu es rentré aussi tard ?

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air exaspéré, assis sur le sol.

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'avancer à cette taille sur le sol avec une jambe en moins, c'est un peu long ? Ca fait deux jours que je rampe sur l'herbe, que je dors dans l'herbe et que je mange de l'herbe !

\- Tu n'avait qu'a sauter à cloche-pied ! dit Gueulfor d'un air réjoui.

\- J'ai essayé, répondit Harold qui avait l'air d'une humeur détestable. Mais j'ai abandonné après m'être vautré une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- Ah, je vois, marmonna Gueulfor devant l'air lamentable du jeune viking.

\- Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant un certain temps, Harold géné d'être ainsi assis devant Gueulfor dans cette tenue peu appropriée.

Il se mordit les lèvres et soudain, n'y tenant plus :

\- Gueulfor…Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? hurla t-il, donnant mal à la tête d'un Gueulfor déjà exténué. Pou…pourquoi on est comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, personne ne le sait, répondit le blond d'un regard désolé. Mais ne crie pas comme ça, s'il te plait…

\- Pas même Gothi ? demanda t-il.

\- Oh, elle le sait surement, commença le viking en pointant la hutte qui se trouvait à ce qui semblait être des kilomètres au-dessus d'eux. Tu lui demanderas quand tu auras trouvé le moyen de monter…

\- Tu veux dire que Gothi est coincée dans sa hutte avec aucun moyen d'en sortir ? s'écria Harold, choqué.

\- Dans l'immédiat, oui, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Oh Thor, mais Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, marmonna le jeune homme. Et Krokmou, il est où ?

Il remarqua que le blond évitait son regard.

\- Gueulfor, où est Krokmou ? répétât t'il d'un ton cassant.

\- Euh…disons que tu n'es peut-être pas de taille à aller le voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Mais…

\- Harold, coupa Gueulfor. Calme toi. Je vais te chercher une nouvelle jambe, je me doutais que tu en aurai besoin.

\- Merci Gueulfor, bredouilla le dragonnier.

Il le regarda rapidement s'éloigner puis se releva en s'appuyant sur un caillou. Tenant difficilement debout, il soupira. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'affronter de pareilles situations. Le simple de fait de penser qu'il est minuscule lui donne le vertige.

Soudain, il vit quelqu'un foncer sur lui. Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage d'Astrid, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille se précipita sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras, mais sous le choc, Harold perdit l'équilibre sur son unique jambe.

\- Astrid, je vais tombééééé…

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, Astrid surplombant Harold. Elle eu un petit sourire d'excuse et se releva aussi vite qu'elle était tombée en entendant la voix de Kranedur derrière son dos.

\- Vous faisiez quoi là ? demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Kranedur…menaça Harold.

\- Non mais en plus, Harold, vu ta tenue, n'importe qui s'y tromperait.

\- Kranedur.

\- C'est vrai, toute personne sensée aurait pu y voir plus que de simples retrouvailles.

\- Kranedur ! hurla Harold.

\- Heureusement pour vous je ne suis pas une personne sensée, se défendit le jumeau. Et puis je ne faisait qu'exposer mon point de vue, et tout le monde sait que le point de vue des durs est le plus important, le plus fidèle, le plus plausible, le plus…

Il se tût face au regard assassin que lui lançait Harold.

La pression retombée, Harold pu se concentrer sur la tenue de ses compagnons.

Chez Astrid, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, détachés, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle portait une petite robe courte faite en feuilles vertes et pointues, ce qui lui donnait un air guerrier. Ses chevilles nues étaient entourées de petits fils d'herbe jaunie, et dans son dos étaient accroché un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches. Elle tenait également une brindille sur laquelle était accroché une pierre taillée en pointe, ce qui lui faisait une lance.

Cet accoutrement lui allait à merveille, et Harold se sentit d'autant plus ridicule avec son pauvre pagne autour de la taille et même Kranedur ne pouvait le réconforter.

Il était habillé avec une longue toge composée de toutes sortes de matériaux, allant de simples morceaux de tissus au liquide visqueux dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaître la nature. Et il portait une moitié de bogue de marron sur la tête, ce qui lui faisait un casque. Il était assez ridicule, mais au moins était il entièrement habillé.

\- Et…euh…sinon c'est Gueulfor qui a fabriqué vos tenues ? demanda t-il, pressé de changer de sujet car les deux dragonniers le regardaient très...fixement et ça le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise…

\- Je crois que oui, répondit Astrid. On peut le remercier, il a fait tout ça en un temps record !

\- J'arrive ! dit une voix.

Gueulfor s'approcha avec un bout de bois dans les mains et le tendit à Harold.

\- Ta nouvelle jambe ! s'exclama t-il d'un ton ravi.

Harold l'attrapa et la fit tourner entre ses mains. Elle semblait plutôt solide et en parfait état de marche, mais Harold ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur : ce n'est qu'un bâton, un vulgaire morceau de bois. Et pour lui, qui était habitué à sa jambe d'excellente qualité en métal, une jambe de bois…ce n'est pas une jambe, quoi !

A contre cœur, il accrocha le bâton sur son moignon, et tenta de se relever.

Il n'éprouvait pas de réelles difficultés à marcher, mais le contact avec le sol était bien plus dur, et une sensation bizarre emplissait sa jambe lorsqu'il posait le pied par terre.

Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire, au moins il pouvait marcher, et il remercia chaleureusement Gueulfor.

Les autres dragonniers étaient enfin arrivés.

Rustik avait failli provoquer une crise cardiaque chez Harold, car il était vêtu de peaux de rats dont il restait encore la tête. Harold avait eu un choc en le voyant débarquer avec une tête de rat sur le torse et une autre sur le crâne.

Varek, quant à lui, portait une tunique en écailles de dragons, les écailles de Krochefer sans doute puisque le dragon de Rustik avait tendance à perdre beaucoup d'écailles et qu'elles étaient rouge feu.

Et Kognedur…on ne la reconnaissait plus. Ses longs cheveux blonds détachés qui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules volaient au vent, et sa petite robe en tissu bleu turquoise mettait le bleu de ses yeux en valeur.

Celle là, Gueulfor l'aura réussi, pensa Harold. Il aurait volontiers admis qu'elle était très jolie si il n'y avait pas Astrid qui la regardait avec une expression presque jalouse.

Et à présent, tous restaient silencieux, seul Varek baragouinait quelques phrases pour remonter le moral des autres.

\- Aller, on a déjà vu pire comme situation les gars, on peut toujours tout arranger non ?

Et c'était quand la pire situation ? répliqua Rustik en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Peut-être…le désastre de Viggo ? La mort rouge ? Les ailes de la mort ? L'écrevasse ? tenta Varek. Je ne sais pas, mettez-y un peu de bonne volonté tout de même, s'énerva t'il.

\- Pour une fois, Rustik a raison, dit Harold. Je ne pense pas qu'il y est jamais eu de pire situation. Si on s'en est sortis, c'est uniquement grâce aux dragons, et là, si quelqu'un à vu nos dragons, qu'il le dise, je ne sais même pas où est Krokmou…

Harold fronça les sourcils en voyant que les dragonniers avaient tous baissé la tête et regardait fixement le sol.

\- Où est Krokmou ? Vous le savez ! Où est il ? Où sont les dragons ? cria t-il en voyant que personne ne lui répondait.

\- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il est là-haut, annonça Kranedur en pointant quelque chose derrière Harold.

Harold fit volte face et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Krokmou était là, posté sur le haut d'un toit, et poussait des rugissements déchirants.

\- Il te cherche Harold, dit doucement Astrid.

Harold resta figé. Son dragon était monstrueux, gigantesque, et le jeune homme ne devait même pas faire la taille de son œil.

\- Krokmou…

Le dragon atterrit sur le sol, rugissant de désespoir, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur paniquée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harold courut vers son dragon en ignorant Astrid qui l'appelait et lui criait de revenir. Il s'arrêta près de lui, le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine face à l'immensité de son compagnon.

\- Krokmou ! C'est moi mon grand, je suis là ! Il se mit à gesticuler en tout sens pour que son dragon l'aperçoive.

\- S'il te plait Krokmou…

Enfin, le furie nocturne le vit. Enfin, il ne vit pas Harold. Il vit une petite créature qui gigotait sous son nez en poussant de petits cris aigus. Il poussa un grognement et sortit ses dents.

\- Krokmou ?

Le dragon se redressa de toute sa hauteur en grognant de plus belle.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il fondit sur le jeune dragonnier qui fit un bond de coté pour éviter ses dents.

A terre, Harold regarda son dragon dans un état de panique total.

\- Krokmou mon grand c'est moi ! supplia t-il.

De plus en plus énervé, le reptile rugit et prépara un tir plasma.

\- Non Krokmou, écoute moi, je suis là ! hurla t-il, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Harold ! Recule ! cria désespérément Astrid en voyant qu'Harold restait figé sur place.

Trop tard. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Résolu, Harold ferma les yeux. Il était prêt à mourir, à être tué de la main de son dragon, il ne pouvait, s'enfuir de toute manière.

Il attendit, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues.

Ce n'est pas le Krokmou qu'il connaît. Privé de toute présence familière, ne pouvant voler seul, alors que les autres dragons étaient partis probablement à la recherche des humains sur d'autres îles, Krokmou n'est plus qu'une bête sauvage.

Juste un dragon qui attaque ce qu'il veut, ceux qui l'embêtent.

Il ne le fait pas exprès, rongé par la peur et le désespoir, il est sol.

Harold aurait surement voulu que cela finisse tout de suite, ne pas voir la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux quelques secondes plus tard, mais le coup de grâce ne venait pas.

A la place, il entendit un hurlement déchirant. Krokmou. Harold ouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle désolant.

Astrid avait enfoncé sa lance dans la patte de Krokmou qui rugissait de douleur alors que la jeune fille lui pourfendait la patte à de multiples endroits. De son coté, Kranedur lancait des pailloux à l'aide d'une fronde.

\- Non ! Fichez lui la paix ! Arrête Kranedur ! s'égosilla Harold.

Mais Kranedur, pris dans sa lancée, envoya une pierre dans l'œil du furie.

Harold vit la pupille de son dragon virer lentement au rouge, à l'endroit où Krane l'avait frappé.

\- Kranedur, lâche ça immédiatement ! cria t-il d'un ton à la fois froid et paniqué.

Mais ils furent bien vite rejoints par les guerriers de Beurk qui l'attaquèrent de toute arts en poussant des cris de rage.

Krokmou, perdu et anéanti, rugissait de souffrance face aux coups des vikings, devenus ses ennemis. Ils avaient beau êtres minuscules, tout ce petit monde armé de pierres tranchantes commençait à faire de profondes entailles sur le corps de Krokmou.

Impuissant, Harold se précipita sur Mastok qui lançait des sortes de bolas en lacets de bottes sur Krokmou et lui sauta au cou pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son travail barbare.

\- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie, il ne fait pas exprès, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, vous vous rendez comte de ce que vous faites, ce sont nos amis ! cria Harold en essayant d'arracher l'arme des mains de Mastok.

Mais le père de Rustik l'envoya au sol d'un mouvement de bras.

Enragé, Krokmou poussait des hurlements monstrueux et se débattait comme il pouvait. Dans une détente fulgurante, il croqua trois vikings qui lui entaillaient férocement la patte.

\- Non…Krokmou…balbutia Harold, choqué et impuissant.

Il entendit vaguement son père arriver à sa droite, une arme fraichement inventée par Gueulfor à la main.

Il fit tourbillonner l'arme au dessus de lui grâce à une corde et envoya l'objet sur le dragon.

Le tourbillon composé de lames et de pierres coupantes s'écrasa dans l'œil du reptile. Le sang gicla et une goutte, une énorme goutte de sang tomba et s'écrasa sur Harold qui poussa un cri de surprise.

Paniqué, perdu et blessé, Krokmou poussa un rugissement à fendre l'âme et s'en alla vers la mer.

Harold, couvert du sang de son meilleur ami, le regarda partit et s'effondra, à genoux sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? lança Harold d'une voix froide.

Stoik soupira.

\- Nous somme désolés fils. Les dragons ne nous reconnaissent plus. Dans ces conditions, l'amitié avec eux devient impossible, expliqua t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Regardez ce que vous lui avez fait ! hurla Harold, une grosse larme roulant sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rager encore plus.

\- Cette situation, c'est comme si nous revenions à la vie d'avant, souffla le chef de Beurk. Il va falloir chasser se défendre sans les dragons, et malgré nous, se battre contre eux…c'est inévitable Harold.

\- Je refuse d'y croire ! hurla Harold.

\- Calme toi Harold, murmura Astrid.

\- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Ce n'est pas ton dragon il me semble, qu'on a essayé de tuer ! Et tu y a participé sans aucune hésitation ! Pourquoi le bout de ta lance est-il ensanglanté ? cria t-il le plus fort dont il était capable.

\- Ton dragon n'est pas mort à ce que je sache ! s'exclama Astrid.

\- Il est blessé, c'est largement suffisant, répliqua Harold.

\- Harold ! cria la jeune fille. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de faire ça ? A ton avis, comment étais-je quand j'ai du me battre contre Tempête la nuit dernière ? Elle est arrivée dans la forge et a bouffé le quart de notre village ! On fait ça pour notre protection ! Si personne n'a d'armes, si personne ne se bat, en une journée, on sera tous morts ! Cette situation passe au dessus de nos liens avec les dragons !

Ils ne nous reconnaissent pas, on est des proies bien trop faciles ! On a déjà perdu plus d'un quart du village ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Harold ne répondit pas.

\- Dis quelque chose Harold, répond moi s'il te plait, dit elle, le visage suppliant.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là…Krokmou…c'est mon meilleur ami…je ne peux pas me battre contre lui…

\- Moi non plus je ne me sentais pas capable de me battre contre Tempête, dit-elle, se radoucissant. Quand elle est arrivée et qu'elle a commencé à détruire la forge, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me reconnaisse, comme toi avec Krokmou…Et puis elle s'est mise à dévorer les personnes les plus proches. Comment voulait-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai complétement paniqué, je savais que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ma dragonne. Et Stoik-elle le désigna d'un geste du menton- a ordonné de l'attaquer.

J'ai longuement hésité, et en la voyant avaler tout ce qu'il y avait a portée de main, j'ai fait mon choix : j'ai attaqué.

\- Et si il t'aurait demander de la tuer, tu l'aurai fait je suppose ? demanda Harold d'un ton sec.

\- Bien sur que non, répondit-elle, outrée. Tu te rends comte de ce que tu dis ? Tuer ma dragonne ? Tu me crois vraiment capable d'une monstruosité pareille ?

\- Enfin Harold, s'énerva t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Je ne fais que mon devoir ! Je fais parti de la garde de Beurk, donc la protection du village, c'est ma priorité !

\- Donc Tempête, tu t'en fiche ? déclara Harold qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid.

\- Comment peux tu dire ça Harold ? s'écria Astrid. Ca n'a vraiment pas été facile pour moi de faire ça !

\- Mais tu l'a fait, tu as attaqué Tempête, puis Krokmou, hurla Harold. Mais sache une chose, si jamais vivre sur Beurk c'est se battre contre ses meilleurs amis, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à quitter le village !

Indignée, Astrid le regarda avec une expression choquée, presque dégoutée.

\- Et bien vas-y ! hurla t-elle, les yeux rougis. Pars si c'est ce que tu veux ! Abandonne nous tous ! Mais permet moi de te dire une chose ! Si..si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais en pleurs quand j'ai attaqué Tempête ! Mais ça, Harold Haddock n'en a rien à faire ! Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est lui et son stupide dragon ! Si Krokmou était en train de dévorer le village entier, Harold Haddock s'en ficherait du moment qu'on ne touche pas à son précieux dragon ! Tu ne penses qu'as toi et à Krokmou, mais les autres, c'est comme si ils n'existaient pas. Et bien va t'en maintenant ! Aller, pars de Beurk, mais ne vient pas pleurnicher parce que tu vient de te rendre comte de ce que tu es ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Harold !

* * *

 **Et ce chapitre se clôt sur cette note très joyeuse :D**

 **Je n'ai pas trop insisté sur les détails des tenues, à vous de les imaginer à votre sauce...**

 **On se retrouve donc prochainement dans...le prochain chapitre ! (sans blague)**

 **Une p'tite rewiew? x)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Cyclone :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes chers dragonniers psychopathes !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Excusez ce léger retard, mais avec la reprise et tout et tout, le rythme de publication sera plus long ( en tout cas ce ne sera pas toutes les semaines, ça c'est sûr) mais il ne devra pas dépasser trois semaines (quand même, ça fait vraiment long)**

 **Ensuite j'ai complètement zappé de répondre aux rewiews, donc je réponds ici ! (Notez bien que si je ne réponds pas directement, je répondrais ici, tout dépend de mon humeur en fait)**

 **Sweetylya :** **Contente de t'avoir fait rire, ma chère madame poing sanglant (ça te va ce nom ? xD) Sinon, tu va être contente, il y a un peu de hiccstrid dans ce chapitre…bonne lecture !**

 **Deadlyfury :** **oh merci, ta rewiew me fait trop plaisir ! Donc voilà cette fameuse suite, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture à toi ! x)**

 **Guest :** **Oui, c'est bien ça qui fait qu'Harold n'est pas un viking comme les autres !**

 **Une expédition punitive ? woolah ça va loin…mais oui tu as raison, Gothi est bien LA femme de la situation.**

 **Divregente22 :** **Merci pour cette subliiiiime rewiew !**

 **Plumechouette :** **Merci pour ta rewiew ! Bonne lecture ! PS : oui je vois de quoi tu parles…**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuure !**

Chapitre 3 : au gré des vagues

Harold restait au sol, les genoux à terre. Krokmou, c'était fini, il ne le reverra plus avant un long moment, en tout cas pas sous la forme d'ami. Si il y avait bien un point sur lequel Astrid n'avait pas tort, c'est bien l'impossibilité de communiquer avec son dragon. Mais pour le reste…

Non, se battre contre Krokmou est au delà de ses forces. Comment Astrid était-elle capable de tant de cruauté ?

« _C'est une guerrière, elle protège Beurk, c'est tout. C'est dans sa nature. »_

 _« Et alors ? Elle a blessé sa dragonne, et le mien par dessus le marché »_

 _« En protégeant son peuple. C'est ça qui fait d'elle une viking. Et c'est aussi ce que tu devra faire si tu devient le chef de Beurk »_

 _« Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Krokmou ! »_

 _« Elle l'a blessé, mais elle ne la tuerai jamais Et puis, elle a tout de même une certaine sensibilité, elle a pleuré en le faisant, elle te l'a dit. »_

 _« Je sais »_

\- Astrid…

Le jeune homme s'était relevé, et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Harold ? dit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Euh…je suis vraiment désolé, je me suis un peu emporté…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il reprit :

\- Non vraiment, c'est de ma faute, tu as essayer de m'expliquer et je n'ai rien écouter, mais je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi aussi…Pardonne moi Astrid…

Soudain, Astrid se retourna et assena un violent coup sur l'épaule d'Harold.

\- Harold Haddock, tu es vraiment un imbécile !

\- Mais je pense que je te dois aussi des excuses, admit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Je n'aurai jamais du te traiter d'égoïste, je sais bien que tu ne l'est pas.

\- Excuses acceptées, mademoiselle Hofferson, dit Harold qui avait pour but de se réconcilier avec la jeune fille, il faut rester unis dans ce genre de situation, pensait-il, bien qu'au fond de lui, il avait sacrément envie de faire déferler sa colère sur toutes les personnes qui avaient osées s'attaquer à Krokmou.

Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire gêné.

Tels étaient Astrid et Harold. Une véritable équipe de choc, prêts à affronter n'importe quelle situation. Si ils leur arrivaient souvent de s'énerver l'un contre l'autre, ils se réconciliaient immédiatement. C'était un véritable duo. Ils se connaissent par cœur.

\- Ecoute…c'est une situation difficile pour tout le monde, reprit Astrid, on est tous triste d'avoir perdu nos dragons, mais Gueulfor dit qu'il ne faut pas se laisser aller...

\- Exactement, interrompit Gueulfor. Il va bien falloir s'habituer à vivre de la sorte !

\- Impossible, répondit Harold d'un air triste.

\- Bien sur que si ! Allons Harold, reprends toi, sois optimiste ! Il y a plein de nouvelles choses à faire et à découvrir ! Allez, remue toi ! Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas à la plage ? ca vous changerai les idées !

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Varek en s'accrochant un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et on y va comment ? grogna Rustik. A pied ?

\- Alors ça, je peut te dire que les jumeaux ont une petite idée sur la question, déclara Gueulfor !

\- Très bien. Va pour la plage, trancha Astrid. Harold, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

\- Ca me fait plaisir, si il faut dire ça pour te faire venir, soupira Astrid. Mais c'est aussi pour ton bien tu sais, il faut te changer les idées…

 _Elle a raison. Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Si elle me parle avec un sourire et qu'elle veut paraître comme à son habitude, forte et courageuse, dès qu'elle tourne le dos, ses traits s'affaissent._

 _Elle est aussi mal que moi, je le sais, ou plutôt je le sens. S'être engagé pour le village contre Tempête l'a surement beaucoup affecté. Raaah elle a raison je ne suis qu'un égoïste !_

 _Bon. Aller à la plage est peut être une bonne idée. Comme Astrid, il faut que je paraisse heureux et normal, non pas déprimé à cause de Krokmou._

 _Krokmou…_

 _Non Harold, on se calme, essaie de ne pas penser à lui. Pense à Astrid._

 _J'arrive à maintenir un faible sourire mais je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'a mon dragon. Il a tué trois personnes…_

 _Allez…Astrid. La plage. Astrid._

Pendant qu'Harold essaie de gérer ses états d'âmes, les jumeaux s'approchèrent, et le jeune homme décida de passer à l'action.

\- Krane ! Kogne ! Alors comment on y va ? lança Harold, ragaillardi.

\- Haha ! Enfin, notre savoir va être mis en pratique ! s'exclama Krane.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez la descente de Loki ? demanda Kogne.

\- Non, répondirent les autres d'une seule voix.

\- C'est une grande descente de boue qui descend jusqu'à la plage, reprit la blonde. On la faisait avec Krane très souvent, il suffit de s'installer sur une planche de bois et de se laisser glisser le long de la pente à toute vitesse !

\- Ca va être énorme ! cria Krane.

\- Et bien sur, c'est certifié sans danger, assura t-elle en voyant l'air dubitatif de ses compagnons. Il y a une barrière à la fin qui nous arrête. Alors, vous en êtes ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit Harold.

\- Pour à deux cent pourcents ! cria Rustik.

\- Ca me va, dit Astrid.

\- Euh…ouais, accepta Varek.

\- C'est la première fois qu'un plan Thorston est accepté à l'unanimité, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, couina Kranedur.

\- C'est un jour marquant, ajouta Kogne. Que dis-je un jour marquant ? C'est un jour inoubliable !

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Allez-y, dit Gueulfor d'un ton enjoué. Et Harold, tu as une tache sur toi si tu n'était pas au courant…

Le jeune homme se regarda rapidement. Il était couvert du sang de Krokmou. Tout ce qui lui restait de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai vu…

\- Et en attendant que tu reviennes, je vais te fabriquer une tenue plus appropriée, et une arme ! Ce sera toujours mieux que…ça, affirma Gueulfor en baissant les yeux vers le pagne d'Harold.

\- Oh ça va, grommela Harold en entendant Rustik et les jumeaux ricaner bêtement. Vous croyez vraiment que j'avais autre chose à me mettre ?

\- Tu aurai pu trouver quelque chose de plus élégant, se moqua Rustik.

\- Parce que le rat c'est mieux ? Excuse moi mais tu te promène avec trois têtes avec un regard tellement stupide qu'on ne distingue pas la tienne de celle des rats, envoya Harold.

\- Bon vous avez fini ? s'impatienta Astrid.

\- Oui, allons-y, dit Harold en fusillant Rustik du regard.

Surexcités, les jumeaux menèrent la petite troupe vers l'extérieur du village. Mais la route est longue quand on est minuscule…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard

Les dragonniers, à bout de souffle, fatigués par les derniers évènements, avaient sérieusement ralenti le rythme.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on avait à suivre les jumeaux dans leurs plans débiles ? s'écria Rustik.

\- Nos plans ne sont pas débiles, remarqua Krane. Elles sont juste un peu tarées, c'est foncièrement différent, môssieur Rustik ! Ah, on arrive !

Une immense pente de boue s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue.

\- Maintenant, allez chercher des bâtons sur lesquels vous pourrez monter, annonça Krane d'un air réjoui, oooh ça va être fantastique !

Le temps passe, et seulement trois batons de bonne taille ont étés trouvés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on a qu'a être deux par bouts de bois, tenta Varek qui semblait terrifié.

\- Oui, allons-y !s'écrièrent les jumeaux en sautant sur leur branche. Hésitants, Harold et Astrid s'installèrent, Varek et Rustik prirent place sur le dernier bout de bois.

\- Ok, on respire…souffla Varek.

-Accrochez vous bien ! hurla Krane.

\- Attend…s'accrocher à quoi ? demanda Harold.

\- A ce que vous pouvez ! Yaaaaaaaaah !

Les deux Thorston s'élancèrent en hurlant. Ils glissèrent à toute vitesse, en soulevant des gerbes de boue sur leur sillage. Ils s'accrochaient à leur bout de bois et s'envolèrent lorsque celui ci heurta un caillou.

\- Ils vont se tuer, murmura Astrid.

\- Et le plus dingue, c'est qu'on s'apprête à faire pareil, répondit Harold.

\- Varek ! Rustik ! On y va en même temps ? lança Astrid.

\- Oui, bredouilla Rustik d'une petite voix.

D'un seul coup, Harold poussa sur ses jambes et le bâton s'élança dans la pente, chevauché par les deux dragonniers.

Immédiatement, ils prirent de la vitesse. Harold sentit la jeune fille se serrer contre son torse, tandis que lui se tenait fermement à la branche.

Instinctivement, ils hurlèrent.

Le bâtonnet se stabilisa et glissa sans problème.

Le vent dans les cheveux, fendant l'air, cette expérience faisait remonter en Harold une foule de souvenir. Les vols sur Krokmou, aussi beaux les uns que les autres, et un en particulier, l'un des premiers, où il avait emmener Astrid dans les nuages de Beurk, durant un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Comme cela lui manquait…

Mais cette descente, bien qu'elle manquait de dragons, le rendait heureux, rien que pour la sensation de la vitesse grandissante, et le fait de sentir Astrid accrochée à lui.

Ils crièrent de plus belle, à la fois de joie, de peur et d'adrénaline. Les jumeaux avaient raison, c'est fantastique !

Soudain, Varek et Rustik surgirent sur leur droite, encore plus vite qu'eux, grâce à leur poids.

\- Oh mon Thor, oh mon Thor, oh mon Thor, hurla Varek, les yeux cachés par les mains de Rustik qui s'agrippait à son visage en hurlant comme un yack nouveau né.

Sans prévenir, leur bâton heurta un caillou et Rustik, déséquilibré, tomba la tête la première dans la boue.

Entrainé par sa vitesse, la pente étant relativement raide, il glissa et roula sur lui même en se couvrant de boue.

Avec un hurlement suraigu, le jeune homme se précipita sur la branche d'Harold et Astrid, qui se renversa sous le choc.

Astrid s'écrasa violemment dans la boue tandis qu'Harold s'accrocha tant bien que mal au bâton qui continuait sa course.

Il réussit à se stabiliser, Astrid s'accrocha à sa jambe de bois, Rustik tenant fermement la jambe de la jeune fille.

L'embarcation pris de plus en plus de vitesse en emmenant les trois vikings à sa suite, qui hurlaient à s'en casser les cordes vocales, Astrid et Rustik trainés lamentablement dans la boue comme de vulgaires sacs à poissons.

\- Harold ! Devant ! hurla Astrid.

Un gros caillou apparut devant eux, et le bout de bois fonçait droit dessus.

\- On va le percuter ! fit d'Astrid dans un cri aigu.

Ils heurtèrent violemment le rocher, le bâton s'envola en emportant les trois dragonniers. Harold se décrocha de l'embarcation et attrapa la main d'Astrid.

\- La barrière ! hurla Rustik, ces têtes de mouton n'ont pas remarqué qu'on passait en dessous !

En effet, si la barrière arrêterait un humain de taille normale, les petits vikings passeraient sans aucune difficulté en dessous…

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur le sol et glissèrent sur le sol, emportés par leur élan, se rapprochant inexorablement du trou sous la barrière.

Harold freina comme il pouvait avec ses jambes…peine perdue, la boue glissante et la raideur de la pente l'entrainait vers le précipice.

\- Non non non noooon nooooon ! hurla t-il alors qu'il passait en dessous, ne sentant plus rien le retenir…

 _Chute libre. C'est fini, je vais m'écraser sur le sol. Le sable est si loin mais semble si près en même temps….je m'attends presque à ce que Krokmou vienne me sauver, mais au fond, je sais qu'il ne viendra pas…rien à faire, c'est la fin, la fin des dragonniers._

 _Résigné, je serre la main d'Astrid. Elle me regarde. D'un regard à la fois profond est désespéré._

 _Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Comme si le temps s'arrêtait, je n'entends plus rien à part les battements de nos cœurs, frappant à l'unisson contre nos poitrines. Ils sont si bruax ses yeux…D'un bleu si parfait, si profond…couleur océan, un peu brillants…_

 _Je t'aime Astrid…_

 _Si j'osais lui dire…_

 _J'ouvre la bouche, je…rien à faire, les mots se coincent dans ma gorge…_

 _Le sable se rapproche, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes…_

 _Astrid attrape mon autre main. Face à face, on se regarde droit dans les yeux, les siens sont pleins d'inquiétude…_

 _\- J'ai peur de mourir Harold…me susurre t-elle._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Astrid, je suis là…je serai toujours là…_

 _Voilà tout ce que je réussi à articuler, à quelques secondes d'une mort certaine…ridicule, tout simplement ridicule…je suis un imbécile, un véritable imbécile…_

 _Je serre les dents, ferme doucement les yeux, tout en pressant les mains d'Astrid dans les miennes, la chute va être rude…_

 _Blam. Je m'écrase sur le sol. Je me sens rouler sur le sable chaud, le gout du sang s'infiltre dans ma bouche…puis tout s'arrête._

 _Je suis mort ? Etrange, tout semble comme avant…_

 _J'ouvre les yeux. Le ciel bleu, quelques mouettes, un typhonrang, là-haut, dans les airs…_

 _Je suis vivant, je n'ai rien._

 _Rapidement, je me relève. Aaah…mon dos…J'ai le dos qui me lance atrocement. Mais ce n'est rien je devais mourir !_

 _Je crache quelques gouttes de sang. Dans ma chute, je me suis violemment mordu la langue, et un ruisseau de sang s'écoule de ma bouche. Mais qu'importe, je suis en vie._

 _\- On est vivant, balbutia Rustik à coté de moi, on est vivant._

\- Comment est ce possible que nous nous en sommes sorti ? bafouilla Harold.

Varek réfléchit. Ils sont tous dans un état lamentable, couverts de bleus, de bosses, de poussière, de boue, et dans le cas d'Harold principalement, de sang.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama le blond. Vous avez déjà jeté un rat du haut d'une maison ? Non ? Et bien moi oui. Et je peux vous dire que quand il tombe, il va très bien ! Parce qu'il est très petit et que sa masse est faible ! Comme nous !

Personne ne dit mot, trop occupés à reprendre leurs esprits.

Soudain, Varek éclata de rire.

\- Euh qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Astrid qui le regardait d'un air anxieux.

\- Je ris…parce que je suis tellement soulagé…j'ai eu tellement peur ! répondit Varek entre deux rires.

Astrid et Harold se regardèrent avec un petit sourire, et bientôt ce fut toute la bande qui riait aux éclats.

\- Allez, on refait ! s'exclama Kranedur.

\- Non merci Krane, on a eu notre dose de sensations, répondit Harold, et puis on est arrivés, profitons en pour se baigner, vous ne pensez pas ?

Ils acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent sur une petite dune, l'escaladèrent pour se retrouver face à la mer, ce qui les stoppa net dans leur élan.

Les vagues, monstrueuses, s'écrasaient sur le sable dans un fracas assourdissent, en projetant des gerbes d'écume autour d'elles, de fines gouttes d'eaux atteignant déjà les vikings.

Ils restèrent abasourdis devant la mer, effarés face à la puissance des éléments, trop choqués pour bouger leurs petits membres. Enfin, sauf deux.

\- Dément ! s'extasia Kranedur.

\- Le dernier à l'eau est un yack sans cervelle, cria Kogne en s'élançant, suivie de près par son frère.

\- Non revenez ! hurla Harold.

\- Stop arrêtez ! Vous allez vous faire emportés ! cria Astrid en courant derrière eux pour les rattraper.

Impressionnée par la taille des vagues, Kognedur s'arrête.

« merci Kogne » pensa Astrid en continuant de courir.

Mais Kranedur, inconscient comme à son habitude, continuait sa course en se rapprochant dangereusement des vagues.

Courant plus vite que lui, elle se rapprocha et s'apprêta à le ceinturer pour qu'il se stoppe, mais une gigantesque vague plus grosse que les autres s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'eux, et l'eau arriva sur eux. Très vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

L'eau glissa sur le sable fin et leur arriva jusqu'aux épaules. Déséquilibrée par la force de l'eau, Astrid vacilla puis tomba en arrière.

 _Elle est froide, fut ma première pensée. Et la deuxième, j'allais me faire emporté. La mer se retira du sable, en suivant le mouvement des vagues, et sa force voulait m'emporter vers le large._

 _Je m'accroche désespérément au sable, luttant le plus possible contre le courant. Impossible. Je suis une guerrière mais on ne peut se battre contre la nature. La nature prend le dessus sur les humains. Toujours._

 _Je lâche prise, et l'eau m'emporte en m'arrachant un cri. Paniquée, je cherche le sol, mais rien à faire je n'ai plus pied. En nageant fébrilement pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, je vois une ombre menaçante au dessus de moi, je lève les yeux, et distingue avec horreur un immense mur d'eau qui se dresse vers le ciel et se cassera sur moi._

 _Dans un élan de panique, je nage vers la côte, tout en sachant que je n'ai aucune chance._

 _J'entends Harold crier mon nom, au loin, avant de recevoir un paquet d'eau sur le visage._

 _Je tourne à moitié sur moi-même, tourbillonne dans tout les sens, sans aucune perception de l'endroit où je me trouve._

 _Allons, garde ton sang froid, garde ton sang froid, tu es Astrid sans peur Hofferson, tu ne crains rien ni personne, pas même la mer…_

 _Où se trouve cette foutue surface ?_

 _Il faut que je respire, où je vais mourir étouffer si ça continue…_

 _Je nage comme je peut vers le haut, mais les vagues et le courant m'en empêche, m'emmenant encore plus loin sous l'eau…_

 _Je sens mes instincts vikings reprendre le dessus, je donne des coups de pieds et de bras dans toutes les direction, déterminée à gagner ce combat. Ce n'est qu'un combat, qu'un combat de plus, rien d'autre…_

 _Mais de l'eau m'entre dans la bouche, et je commence à tousser, alors je frappe, je tousse, j'avale de l'eau par gorgées entières…_

 _Ok Astrid…calme toi…j'entends au fond de moi la voix d'Harold qui me rassure… »ne t'inquiète pas Astrid, je suis là…je serai toujours là… »_

 _Je ferme les paupières, je ne bouge plus. Je sens l'eau s'infiltrer dans mes poumons…garde ton calme…_

 _Et soudain, le sable, de l'air, et l'eau qui se retire, me déposant délicatement sur le sol._

 _Je respire précipitamment en avalant de grandes bouffées d'air pur, et je crache de l'eau, toute l'eau que j'avais avalé. Je sens des bras me soulever du sol et me déposer un peu plus loin._

 _J'ouvre mes yeux embrumés pour voir le visage d'Harold, l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage._

\- Astrid, ça va ? demande t'il d'une vois inquiète.

\- Ca ira, répondit la jeune fille en toussant.

\- Tu es sure ? poursuivi le jeune homme.

\- Oui.

Astrid se força à lui sourire, mais Harold secoua la tête.

\- Astrid. Ne me refait plus jamais ça. S'il te plait.

\- Je cherchais juste à protéger Krane…

\- Je m'en fous, dit-il durement. Je te demande juste d'arrêter de prendre autant de risque. Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur.

\- Désolée je ne le ferai plus ! s'exclama t-elle.

\- …

Furieuse, Astrid se releva, et tituba, chancela pour ce rattraper sur l'épaule d'Harold.

\- Tu devrais te rasseoir, conseilla Harold.

\- Je sais, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

Harold baissa les yeux avant de murmurer :

\- Euh…excuse moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment…

Astrid soupira bruyamment.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Harold, l'incident est clos. Comment va Krane ?

\- Il est là, répondit Harold en s'asseyant à ses cotés. Tout va bien pour lui. En fait il ne s'est pas fait emporté, il a réussi à se maintenir à un galet.

\- Ah. Tant mieux.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est plus fort que toi, il a juste eu de la chance, précisa t-il comme si il avait lu dans les pensées d'Astrid.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Hé tout le monde ! cria Varek. Pour ceux qui veulent se baigner, il ya un bassin d'eau dans les rochers, sans vagues et sans dangers !

Ils s'y précipitèrent, laissant Harold et Astrid seuls.

Un grand silence s'installa, Interrompu seulement par le bruit de la mer.

Harold commença à dessiner Krokmou dans le sable.

Astrid le vit, et cela lui rappela immédiatement sa Tempête. Ce qu'elle lui manquait, sa belle dragonne…

Il fallait cependant accepter la défaite, accepter que la paix avec les dragons fût devenue impossible. Et pourtant, la pensée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir sa dragonne lui fendait le cœur.

Harold rompit le silence.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose. Je veus dire, cette situation a assez duré. On doit trouver le moyen d'aller voir Gothi. Elle seule connaît la vérité, elle pourra nous aider.

\- Je sais, mais comment compte tu faire ? demanda faiblement Astrid.

\- Je ne sais pas…mais on doit trouver ! s'exclama Harold en frappant le sable de ses poings.

\- J'y réfléchirai, promis Astrid.

\- Moi aussi. Et je te promets qu'on y arrivera, dit-il sans grande conviction.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à son dessin, et l'effaça d'une main.

\- Harold…je suis désolée pour Krokmou, je n'aurai pas du m'énerver comme ça tout à l'heure…c'est juste que moi aussi, la perte de Tempête, c'est un coup dur, et ça me rend plus…sensible et plus violente. J'en suis consciente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça nous a tous affecté, moi le premier, je vois bien que je suis beaucoup trop agressif…

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis Astrid reprit :

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir Harold ? murmura t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harold. Une chose est sure, on va avoir besoin de courage…de beaucoup de courage…

 **Ainsi se clôt se chapitre…**

 **Allez, à la prochaine les gens!**

 **Cyclone :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Déjà, un grand merci pour vos rewiews !**

 **Ensuite, bah...comme d'habitude je n'ai pas une masse de choses à dire à part une bonne lecture!**

 **Profitez bien de ce chapitre et du suivant, car ce seront les deux derniers, qui, comme les premiers, sont relativement...relaxants. Enfin, surtout celui là, le prochain sera déjà un peu plus...moins relaxant on va dire ^^**

 **Allez, c'est parti! xD**

Chapitre 4: Des souris et des armes

L'aube se lève sur la petite plage tranquille.

Fatigué, Harold ouvre les yeux.

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'ils sont là. Et aucun moyen de repartir.

Car si ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'y descendre, l'idée qu'ils ne pourraient pas remonter ne leurs avaient même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Trois jours qu'ils dormaient sur le sable. Trois jours qu'ils mangeaient du crabe, un crabe tué par Astrid et sa lance.

Et ces évènements avaient eu de nombreuses répercussions sur nos jeunes dragonniers.

Harold avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Il semblait continuellement perdu dans ses pensées et parlait très peu. Selon Astrid, elle seule avait eu la chance d'entendre le son de sa voix.

Mais elle aussi était très silencieuse. Elle était encore plus violente qu'a l'ordinaire, et s'entrainait au combat de jour comme de nuit.

Varek, quant à lui, parlait tout le temps, essayait de remonter le moral des autres, mais Harold jurait l'avoir entendu pleurer une nuit, et appeler sa Bouldogre tout bas.

Rustik passait son temps à se plaindre et à se moquer de tout le monde, d'une humeur détestable.

Les seuls qui semblaient « heureux » de cette situation étaient les jumeaux. Etre minuscule leur apportait de nombreuses nouvelles occasions, de choses à faire, comme aller se frotter aux crabes où se faire emporter dans les vagues. Néanmoins, Prout et pet leur manquait, on les voyait souvent fixer le ciel à la recherche d'un hideux braguettaure.

Harold se leva, jeta un coup d'œil aux autres dragonniers, qui dormaient toujours puis alla se promener sur la plage.

Il marchait tranquillement près de la mer lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose galoper dans sa direction.

Il plissa les yeux pour voir la dizaine de créatures qui lui arrivaient dessus.

Enfin, il distingua des yeux, des moustaches et des petites oreilles rondes. Un groupe de rongeurs qui se précipitaient vers lui.

Il courut se cacher derrière un rocher pour laisser passer les créatures quand il entendit une voix :

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

\- Gueulfor ? cria Harold en sortant la tête des rochers.

\- Ah Harold je te cherchais, toi et les autres ! dit Gueulfor avec un grand sourire. C'était sympa ces vacances ?

\- Euh oui mais euh…c'est quoi ça ?

Gueulfor était monté sur un gros hamster roux qui portait une selle et des rênes, et derrière lui, six autres rongeurs harnachés attendaient patiemment.

\- Ca, c'est nos nouveaux amis ! répondit Gueulfor en se laissant glisser du dos de l'animal. C'est une idée de Gustave, il est intelligent ce gamin. D'aimmeurs, il voudrait faire parti de ton équipe de dragonniers.

Il baissa la voix.

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter, il ne va pas très bien en ce moment…

\- Il est déjà le chef de l'équipe A, répliqua Harold. Et puis, ça veut dire quoi, il ne va pas bien ?

\- Il est…différent. Ouais, c'est ça, différent. Enfin, on ne va pas en parler maintenant, je pense que tu aimerais bien te changer ! dit-il en sortant des vêtements de son sac.

\- Bonne idée, avoua Harold qui en avait plus qu'assez de se promener en pagne.

Il prit la tenue que lui avait concocté Gueulfor et alla se changer derrière les rochers.

C'était une longue tunique faite avec de multiples tissus de brun foncé à jaune paille qui étaient rassemblés entre eux avec un fil qui ressemblait fortement à un lacet de botte.

Il avait un pantalon court cousu de la même manière et des épaulettes faites de petites bogues de marrons.

\- Merci Gueulfor, dit-il, plutôt satisfait.

\- Parfait, s'exclama Gueulfor. Allez va chercher les autres, on vous ramène là-haut !

Harold hocha la tête et partit dans l'autre sens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec les cinq autres dragonniers qui ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant les rongeurs.

\- Allez en selle ! dit le blond. Vous en prenez un et vous montez !

Un peu hésitants, les dragonniers s'approchèrent. Chacun avait choisi celui qu'il voulait chevaucher et essayait de le monter.

Harold s'était approché d'un gros rat noir aux yeux brillants et aux moustaches frémissantes. Il tendit la main vers lui.

L'animal ne semblait pas avoir peur. « Il est déjà dressé » pensait-il. Sans aucune difficulté, il posa la main sur son crâne.

\- Salut toi, souffla t-il. Tu veux bien que je te monte ? Je sais que c'est étrange, des humains qui montent des rats mais là, on n'a pas le choix.

Le rat ne bougea pas d'une patte.

« Pas très bavard ces animaux. Krokmou était intelligent lui ».

En poussant sur ses bras, le jeune homme se hissa sur l'animal. Après s'être bien installé, il regarda ou en étaient les autres.

Astrid était assise sur un mulot brun clair, Varek sur un hamster tacheté noir et blanc, Rustik sur un rat roux foncé, Kranedur sur une grosse souris grise et Kognedur sur un loir.

\- Parfait, dit Gueulfor. Et Harold, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !

Il décrocha quelque chose de la selle sur laquelle il était assis.

\- C'est une arme que j'ai préparé spécialement pour toi, s'exclama t-il en présentant une épée à Harold.

Elle avait un manche en bois et une longue lame coupante.

\- Elle est énorme ! s'étonna Harold, elle fait au moins la taille de mon bras !

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !

D'un geste du poignet, Gueulfor déplia l'épée dans un bruit sec. Elle avait à présent deux lames brillantes de chaque coté du manche, faisant ainsi une longue arme mortel de chaque coté.

\- Surpris hein ! poursuivit Gueulfor.

\- Oui c'est sur, répondit Harold, merci beaucoup mais je ne sais pas me servir de ça tu sais…

\- Oh tu verras, c'est pas compliqué ! Allez en route !

Il fit démarrer son hamster qui avança en trottinant, et tout les autres suivirent.

Ils prirent de la vitesse et les rongeurs commencèrent à galoper relativement vite.

Harold s'accrocha aux poils du rat noir, il avait un peu peur de lui faire mal, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose !

C'est plutôt agréable comme sensation…monter sur un animal, cela faisait si longtemps…et pourtant cela ne faisait que quatre jours, pensa Harold.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sans encombres dans la forge de Gueulfor, où Stoik les attendaient de pied ferme.

\- Ah enfin vous êtes de retour ! cria t-il. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Excuse nous papa, mais comment était-on sensés revenir ? Tu crois qu'on avait un moyen de repartir de la plage.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, soupira le chef. Désolé, on a tous les nerfs qui craquent en ce moment.

\- Pas grave, marmonna Harold.

\- Bien, reprit Stoik, puisque vous êtes là, vous allez vous rendre utile. Nous n'avons plus rien à manger, donc il va falloir que vous partiez à la pêche et à la chasse. Comme avant les dragons.

\- D'accord, répondit Astrid d'un ton assuré.

\- Allez par là-bas, conseilla Stoik, il y a des herbes hautes et un lac, je pense que vous pourrez trouver des choses.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par le chef.

* * *

\- Ca va Harold ? demanda Astrid face à l'air préoccupé du jeune homme.

\- Ca va…c'est juste que, la chasse et la pêche, ce n'est pas mon point fort…

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa Astrid.

\- Je m'en occupe, cria Rustik, enthousiasmé à l'idée d'être le « maître » d'Harold. Viens !

Il empoigna le bras d'Harold et l'entraina dans l'herbe.

\- Prend ton épée, ordonna t-il, et tu va m'écouter et faire tout ce que je te demande !

Harold ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut immédiatement interrompu.

Et on ne parle pas en même temps que moi ! coupa Rustik qui semblait prendre plaisir à pouvoir maîtriser Harold. Allons, prépare toi, mon cher élève !

\- Tu exagères Rustik.

\- Mais non. Tu sais te servir d'une épée au moins ?

\- Oui, un peu en combat singulier, avoua Harold. En combat contre quelqu'un, expliqua t-il face au regard d'incompréhension du jeune Jorgenson.

\- C'est bien, mais ça ne va pas t'aider pour la chasse. Il te faudra beaucoup de muscles, de la force ! dit-il en gonflant les muscles de ses bras. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, ricana t-il.

Harold se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent sur une jeune souris.

\- Très bien Harold, prends des notes et admire moi !

Il s'élança sur le pauvre rongeur en hurlant, sa massue brandie au dessus de sa tête. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, en un éclair, il l'abattit sur son crâne, et la bête s'effondra, assommée.

\- Ton épée, Harold ! cria t-il.

Harold lui envoya, et le jeune homme l'attrapa d'une main.

\- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec ? demanda Harold, anxieux.

\- Ça !

D'un seul coup, il lui trancha la tête.

\- Je vais ramener ça au village, déclara t-il en brandissant la tête. C'est la gloire assurée ! Tu fais pareil en m'attendant !

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt tester la pêche avec Varek, avoua Harold en regardant avec dégout le corps de la souris qui gisait sur le sol dans une mare de sang.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Rustik qui n'avait pour seul objectif de ramener son trophée au village.

Harold tourna les talons en pensant que Rustik n'étais décidemment qu'un sauvage.

* * *

Il arriva près de Varek, qui péchait tranquillement.

\- Oh, salut Harold ! Tu veux essayer la pèche ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, répondit Harold.

Varek lui tendit la canne à pèche, et Harold jeta la ligne à l'eau.

\- Normalement, on attrape des petits poissons, ou des bébés, expliqua Varek. Il y en a plein dans ce lac.

En effet, deux minutes plus tard, il sentit la ligne tirer.

\- J'en ai un ! cria t-il joyeusement.

Mais à peine eut-il crié qu'il tomba à l'eau, entraîné par le poisson qui lâcha prise quelques secondes plus tard.

Harold pataugea faiblement dans l'eau et remonta sur la berge.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Euh…une carpe, je crois, avoua Varek. Tu n'a pas eu de chances on va dire…

\- Génial, s'énerva Harold. Je vais me remettre à la chasse !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé en claquant des dents.

* * *

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, il entendit des exclamations, sans doute des jumeaux.

Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance auprès d'eux. Mais à peine eut-il écarté les brins d'herbes qui lui couvraient la vue qu'il revint sur ses pensées.

Les deux blonds étaient en train de s'acharner sur une grenouille. Enfin, un reste de grenouille, devrait-il dire, il n'en restait plus qu'une bouillie informe. Harold eut un haut le corps et s'éloigna, dégouté rien que par l'odeur que dégageait la créature.

Il y a des moments où Harold n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'être un viking, où du moins un viking de base.

Non vraiment, sans Krokmou, il se sentait complètement inutile, un vrai bon à rien…

\- ATTENTION !

Harold se retourna et aperçu une flèche lui arriver sur le visage et eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol pour l'éviter.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, j'étais en pleine chasse ! dit Astrid, un sourire aux lèvres, en lui tendant la main. En tout cas bravo, tu as de sacrés réflexes !

\- Merci Astrid ! dit-il en se relevant. Mais tu sais, je n'ai fait qu'éviter ta flèche, c'est tout à fait naturel…

\- Peut-être mais je pense que la plupart des gens se serraient pris la flèche en pleine figure ! Tu ferais un très bon combattant à mon avis ! Bon, je suppose que tu as abandonné Rustik…

\- Oui, et pas que lui d'ailleurs, j'ai essayé avec les autres, mais rien à faire, ce n'est pas pour moi…

\- C'est là que tu te trompe Harold, déclara t-elle. A mon avis, tu en est parfaitement capable. Si tu veux, je peut te donner…disons des cours particuliers pour te servir de ton arme, ça te dirais ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Harold en souriant. Peut-être qu'avec elle, il y parviendra.

\- Parfait ! Je ramène ça au village et on commence tout de suite !

Ils partirent tout les deux, Astrid trainant derrière elle trois rongeurs tués proprement.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'Harold apprenait le maniement de son arme auprès d'Astrid, et il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux.

Il arrivait à déplier son arme sans problèmes, et pouvait tout aussi bien l'envoyer sur sa proie à distance que se battre corps à corps.

Astrid avait décider de lui apprendre à se battre en combat singulier encore mieux qu'il ne savait le faire avant, et maintenant la jeune fille avait presque du mal à lui tenir tête.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait emprunté les deux épées de Kognedur et se battait férocement contre Harold.

Les lames s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse folle, la double lame d'Harold tournoyant avec grâce contre les deux épées d'Astrid. Leurs visages affichaient une expression de concentration intense, chacun s'appliquant à parer tous les coups de son adversaire.

Harold avança sur Astrid, para un coup sur sa droite, puis dans un petit geste rapide, il envoya valser la deuxième épée de la jeune fille.

\- D'accord Harold d'accord, tu as gagné !

Ils arrêtèrent le combat.

Eh bien, tu es de plus en plus fort en combat, tu risques de me dépasser si tu continues comme ça ! avoua Astrid.

\- Ca ne serait jamais arriver si je n'avais pas eu un professeur aussi exceptionnel !

\- Mmmmh peut-être, dit Astrid en frappant violemment l'épaule d'Harold. Il n'empêche que tu es doué !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper ! remarqua Harold en rigolant. Je sais que tu es vexée parce que je t'ai battu mais il ne faut pas être aussi susceptible…

\- Je ne suis pas vexée ! rétorqua t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu crois, je t'ai laissé gagner ça me paraît évident !

\- Tu m'as laissé gagner ? Ce n'est pas très Hofferson comme comportement !

\- Oh et puis zut, tu m'énerves Harold ! dit Astrid en croisant les bras.

\- Aurai-je touché le point faible de mademoiselle Hofferson par hasard ? demanda Harold avec un sourire provocateur.

Immédiatement, Astrid se retourna et précipita Harold sur le sol.

\- Sache que je prendrai toujours le dessus sur toi Harold ! dit elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

Harold lui sourit.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

\- Mouais. En tout cas, tu peut être sur que le jour où tu arrivera à battre quelque chose que je n'aurai pas réussi à battre moi-même n'arrivera jamais. Et si il arrive, je m'engage à faire tout ce que tu me demanderas dans l'heure qui suit !

\- Très bien, je retiens alors ! Mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour que ce jour arrive un jour !

\- Et moi je ferai tout pour qu'il n'arrive pas ! répliqua Astrid.

Soudain, Astrid vit que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux, et Harold se releva.

C'était Gustave.

\- Harold, commença t-il, c'est bien toi qui cherche un moyen pour monter chez Gothi ?

\- Bien sur, tu as trouvé ? s'exclama Harold, plein d'espoir.

\- Depuis longtemps, j'attendais juste de voir si tu allais demander à tout le monde de t'aider à trouver ce moyen. J'aurai pensé que tu demanderai l'aide au moins de tes dragonniers et de l'équipe A, et pas que tu penserai être le seul à pouvoir trouver. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

\- Attends…tu sais comment faire depuis longtemps et tu gardais ça pour toi ? s'écria Harold.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon avis, à ce que je sache.

Harold soupira.

\- Excuse moi…bon, c'est quoi l'idée ?

\- Réfléchis quelques secondes. On monte des hamsters. On sait dresser les animaux. On cherche un moyen de _voler_ jusqu'à la hutte de Gothi.

\- Oui, jusqu'ici je suis d'accord…

\- Et bien on dresse des oiseaux ! s'énerva Gustave. Elle est pas belle mon idée ?

 _Dresser des oiseaux._ Pour Harold, cela signifiait pouvoir voler de nouveau, et aller jusqu'à Gothi !

Son visage s'illumina.

\- Gustave, c'est une excellente idée !

\- Je sais, fit Gustave. Et est ce que tu pourrai m'aider à dresser le mien s'il te plait ? J'aurai besoin de conseils pratiques, j'aimerais juste que tu me montres rapidement quelques astuces de mise en confiance.

Harold ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

\- Mais oui, mais oui…on va voir Gothi et après je te montrerais peut-être, dit Harold en partant retrouver les autres dragonniers.

\- Et n'oublie pas que c'est mon idée surtout, cria Gustave.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! lança Harold.

Harold partit en courant, et Astrid le suivit. Il était bien trop heureux d'avoir une solution qu'il ne faisait pas attention à Gustave. Mais Astrid se retourna, et elle put apercevoir Gustave, les poings serrés, avec une expression de rage gravée sur le visage.

 **Alors, ça vous a plu? x)**

 **Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'entend de loin venir les réclamations de certaines personnes du genre "d'où Harold il a un sabre laser à la Dark Maul?" et bien oui, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis fan de star wars, donc c'est tout à fait normal qu'il y ait des petits "clin d'oeil" de ce genre. Et puis, je fais des efforts, au moins je me retiens de mettre dans les combats des phrases du genre " Harold utilisa la Force pour faire un salto au dessus d'Astrid et sa lame brillante coupa une mèche des cheveux de son adversaire" Non vous avez de la chance je ne mets pas ça xD donc les "certaines personnes", je n'accepterait pas vos réclamations ! x)**

 **Mais après vous pouvez toujours vous amusez à chercher les références à Star wars dans cette fic car je vous jure qu'il y en aura et qu'il y en a déjà eu quelques unes x)**

 **Bref bref, je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines, à bientôt! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les dragonniers !**

 **Désolée pour ce léger retard ^^**

 **Toujours merci pour vos rewiews, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Bon alors ce chapitre, je l'adore ! Je pense que vous aller tous aimer (surtout les gens un peu psychopathes) sauf…une personne qui va sans doute vouloir me défenestrer à la fin de ce chapitre x) Cette personne se reconnaitra xD**

 **Allez bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5 : le commencement et la fin**

 _Je tends la main. Vers toi. Regarde moi, je ne peut pas te faire de mal…Je n'ai pas d'armes, je suis sans défenses. Tu es tellement plus grand que moi. Si tu savais, tu es impressionnant, tu es incroyable. N'ai pas peur. Oui, vas-y, rapproche-toi, viens vers moi. Je peut presque sentir ton souffle sur ma paume…Tu vois, je détourne les yeux. C'est à toi de choisir. Mais sache que tu peux me faire confiance._

Un bruit d'ailes. Un minuscule bruit d'ailes, presque inaudible, mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour Harold. Ce tout petit bruit qui lui faisait si mal au cœur, qui représentait son plus grand échec en cette époque mouvementée.

Son sixième échec, et certainement pas le dernier aux yeux du jeune homme qu'on appelait avant un dragonnier.

Désespéré, il s'assit sur la branche, dans un arbre surplombant la mer agitée. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Astrid, et son magnifique oiseau bleu clair, tâché de blanc et de noir, une bergeronnette aux yeux intelligents, rapide et agile, que la jeune fille avait nommé Katane. Ce nom était un clin d'œil à Katana, jadis une grande guerrière de Beurk, qu'Astrid avait toujours adulé.

Elle s'assit au coté d'Harold, et laissa son oiseau partir voleter dans les environs. Harold avait remarqué une étrange complicité entres elles, un lien qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer et était incapable de créer.

\- Harold ? Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ?

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il essayait vainement de créer un lien avec un oiseau, sans jamais avoir réussi rien qu'a en toucher un.

\- Euh…je t'ai vu avec cet oiseau…tu sais, je pense que je sais pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas.

\- Eh bien vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Tu n'y mets pas assez du tien Harold…quand tu as dressé Krokmou, tu était motivé, tu était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Et tu as réussi, tu as changé notre vie à tous, et tu es devenu le meilleur d'entre nous, le meilleur de tous ! Tu n'as pas le droit de rater, toi, un expert ! Mais pourtant, tu t'obstine à ne pas y croire, tu hésite, tu ne réfléchi même pas à comprendre les oiseaux, c'est ça le problème ! Mais ne te décourage pas surtout ! Réagis !

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis voyant qu'Harold ne réagissait pas, continua.

\- Enfin Harold ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tu es le maître des dragons, le maître des airs, on compte tous sur toi, on sait tous que tu es meilleur que n'importe qui d'entre nous, tu as réussi à dresser un furie nocturne, tu as crée des liens avec un écrevasse, un armorwing, et même un hurlement mortel, et encore bien d'autres ! Alors un oiseau je ne vois vraiment pas où est la difficulté pour quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que toi !

\- Je suis désolé Astrid mais je n'y arrive pas, dit il d'une voix faible.

\- Oh entendez vous ça, le grand Harold Haddock se décourage ? Ce n'est pas possible, tu en sais plus que moi et que tout les autres dragonniers à propos du dressage ! Oh attends, je vais te motiver moi !

Déterminée, elle siffla entre ses doigts, et Katane vola immédiatement vers elle.

\- Viens Katane, on va montrer à Harold ce que ça fait de pouvoir voler à nouveau.

Elle grimpa sur le volatile, et tendit la main à Harold. Harold hésita, mais monta finalement, en s'accrochant à Astrid et aux plumes de Katane.

La jeune fille lui sourit, et fit décoller sa bergeronnette.

Ils s'envolèrent très haut dans les airs, Astrid maniait Katane avec une très grande précision.

Harold s'accrocha plus fort au buste d'Astrid. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, au fond de lui, ça lui avait tellement manqué…fendre l'air, voler partout, quand il voulait, se sentir libre, plus libre que l'air, c'était vraiment ça qui le rendait heureux.

Alors il se laissa porter, savourant ce moment, et se disant que décidemment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Astrid n'existait pas.

* * *

\- Allez ce coup-ci tu peut y arriver Harold !

\- Je vais essayer…répondit Harold avec un sourire radieux. Cette fois, il en était certain, il allait réussir. Après tout, Astrid avait raison, il avait su dresser n'importe quoi…

\- Non ! N'essaie pas ! Fais le ! encouragea la blonde.

Il fixa l'oiseau et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. C'était un très beau rouge-queue, d'un noir resplendissant, et une queue ornée de superbes plumes rouges.

Les deux se regardaient profondément, Harold essayant de mettre dans son regard toute la confiance et l'innocence dont il était capable, et l'oiseau cherchant à voir les réelles intentions du jeune homme.

Harold lui parlait, lentement, doucement, en chuchotant, tout les mots qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête. La seule chose qu'il fallait faire, le mettre en confiance, montrer que l'on pouvait être son ami.

Après un certain temps, Harold s'était de plus en plus rapproché, et l'oiseau le regardait à présent avec curiosité, étonné de cette petite créature dont un murmure chantant sortait de sa bouche.

Harold détourna les yeux, et tendit la main. L'oiseau la regarda, un peu surpris, tournant sa petite tête noire autour de la main du dragonnier. Harold la rapprocha, l'oiseau plongea.

Ne sentant plus de chaleur près de lui, Harold risqua d'ouvrir un œil. L'oiseau était descendu sur la branche du dessous. Visiblement, la main lui avait fait peur.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait le décourager. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le maître des dragons, il était capable de tout, même si cette fois, il faisait face à un nouveau challenge, un oiseau.

L'oiseau le fixait de ses yeux noirs, immobile. Harold ne bougea pas, et resta perché sur sa branche, fixant à son tour la créature. Il lui sourit.

L'oiseau gazouilla, et s'envola, il décrit deux ou trois tours dans le ciel bleu azur, et Harold l'observait, patiemment, en continuant de lui sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, il revient, et se posa délicatement sur la branche d'Harold.

Harold restait immobile, et ne le regardait pas, l'ignorant comme si cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait changé de technique.

L'oiseau commença à s'impatienter, se demandant pourquoi le viking ne faisait plus attention à lui, et il se rapprocha, avide d'en savoir plus.

Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui, Harold le repoussa d'un grand geste des bras, et l'oiseau recula subitement en piaillant.

Complétement interloqué, le volatile voletait rapidement autour du jeune homme, un peu inquiet. Une minute plus tard, il se reposa, et emprunt par la curiosité, se rapprocha à nouveau. Et encore une fois, il fut rejeté, et s'envola à nouveau, en décrivant des cercles autour de lui.

Ce petit manège se répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à tard dans le soir. Et enfin, n'y tenant plus, l'oiseau s'approcha plus près encore plus près, ignorant les grands gestes d'Harold pour le repousser. Alors seulement Harold abaissa sa garde, et tourna les yeux vers le volatile. Un instant, l'oiseau demeura surpris, mais finalement, il resta devant lui, totalement confiant, et rassuré.

Harold tendit la main, et l'oiseau vint immédiatement s'y nicher. Avec un grand sourire, il put le caresser, glissant sa main sur les belles plumes lisses de l'animal.

* * *

Cette rencontre avait changé la vie d'Harold. De nouveau, il avait put voler, de nouveau retrouver une présence familière dès qu'il avait besoin, et sa complicité avec le rouge-queue qu'il avait baptisé Nexu, ce qui signifiait « mauvais viking », en runes anciennes.

Et cela l'avait rendu heureux, toute sa mauvaise humeur et sa dépression s'était envolée, fini le temps où ils ne savaient pas de quoi serait fait l'avenir, cette fois, il était sur de lui, et du futur.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin voir Gothi, depuis tout ce temps, c'était enfin possible.

Harold se leva donc de bonne humeur, il prévoyait une bonne journée.

Il avala en vitesse son petit déjeuné, quelques baies sauvages écrasées, et se précipita dehors, où il fut accueilli joyeusement par Nexu qui sautilla autour de lui en gazouillant.

Harold le caressa gentiment quand…

\- Harold !

Astrid se précipitait vers lui, et son visage n'affichait rien de bon.

\- Harold…Viens vite ! Je crois qu'on a un problème…

\- Quel problème ?

\- Eh bien…je ne sais pas trop, tout le village s'est réuni au bord de la falaise…et autour de Gustave.

\- Très bien j'arrive.

Les deux dragonniers montèrent sur leur oiseau et s'envolèrent, en direction d'une falaise de Beurk.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix de Stoik retentit sur la plaine, et tout les villageois se turent, dans un silence où l'on entendait seulement les sanglots de Gustave, à genoux au milieu d'eux.

\- Gustave ? demanda Harold qui venait d'atterrir, suivi de près par Astrid. Qu'est ce que…

Il venait d'apercevoir un faucon, accroché par une corde à la falaise, qui se débattait et se tordait en tout sens pour se libérer.

\- Harold ! cria Gustave en se retournant rageusement, tout en tremblant de tout son corps.

Harold ne put échapper un cri de surprise en voyant le visage mutilé de Gustave. Ses deux yeux étaient percés, et un mélange de sang et de larmes en coulait. Il avait du sang sur son visage tout entier, et une énorme coupure lui traversait la tête.

Il s'essuya rapidement les joues avec ses mains, puis se sécha sur sa tunique ensanglantée.

\- Oui…commença t-il dans un murmure rauque. Oui, tu as raison de crier, tu as raison d'avoir peur de ça, dit-il en montrant ses yeux qui ne pourraient plus jamais voir. Tu as raison…d'avoir peur de moi !

Il dégaina deux épées longues et brillantes, et se jeta sur Harold avec un cri de rage et de souffrance. Il avait beau ne rien voir, il attaquait férocement, donnant de puissants coups dans le vide.

\- Je vais te tuer Harold ! hurla t-il.

\- Gustave…qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Gustave continuait de donner des coups dans le vide, se basant uniquement sur le son de la voix d'Harold.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai ? QU'EST CE QUI M'ARRIVE ? C'est plutôt à toi de te poser cette question Haddock ! Depuis toujours, je rêve de devenir un vrai dragonnier, comme vous, comme toi ! Mais est ce que vous m'avez pris en compte, est ce que vous avez fait attention à moi ?

\- Oui ! Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais sur les dragons Gustave ! dit Harold en évitant les violents coups du jeune viking.

\- Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu m'a vaguement raconté quelques anecdotes pour que je te fiche la paix, c'est tout ! Ici, personne n'a jamais pris garde à moi, pas même toi ! Oui forcément, je ne suis rien, qui se soucierait de moi, un pauvre gamin maladroit ? Surtout pas le maître des dragons en tout cas !

\- Tu es le chef de l'équipe A ! cria désespérément Harold.

\- Oui, le chef de l'équipe de remplacement qu'on a jamais chargé pour seule mission d'inspecter les alentours de Beurk pour voir si tout allais bien ! J'ai de quoi être fier !

\- Mais…

\- Ferme-la Haddock ! hurla t-il. Je te signale que sans moi, tu n'aurai jamais eu ton stupide volatile à tes cotés, c'était mon idée, et toi, tu a fait comme si c'était la tienne ! Je n'ai pas oublié la manière dont tu m'as traité ce jour-là ! Je t'avais demandé de me donner des conseils pour dresser Mortis, hurla t-il en pointant le faucon qui se débattait dans les airs. Tu ne m'en as jamais donné un seul ! Et je me suis débrouiller tout seul, en le dressant par la terreur, par la peur et la violence ! Et j'en suis ressorti victorieux, mais pas sans dommage ! Tu vois ma figure ? Et bien c'est de ta faute Harold ! Et je t'assure que tu me le payeras Harold ! Je te tuerais !

\- Je suis désolé Gustave…

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! hurla t-il, c'est trop tard tu comprends ? C'est trop tard ! Je ne fais même plus parti de Beurk ! J'ai juré fidélité à Bekkur ! Je leur ai donné tout ce que je savais sur les dragons, mais ce n'est pas assez ! Mais en échange, ils m'ont offert ma chance ! Il m'ont appris à combattre ! Je suis un guerrier maintenant !

Un silence de mort suivit son discours.

\- Vous le regrettez n'est ce pas ? C'est dommage de ne pas avoir fait attention à moi…

\- Gustave…dit Astrid d'une petite voix.

\- Astrid ! hurla t-il, je voulais te dire quelque chose à toi aussi ! Depuis tout petit, je t'aime Astrid, tu es sans doute la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, mais aussi la plus courageuse, la plus incroyable…Et pourtant, tu ne m'a jamais vu, toi non plus, tu as choisi Haddock ! Je le savais ! Voue êtes tous avec lui ! Mais je peux t'assurer qu'un jour, tu m'appartiendras Astrid ! Je tuerai Haddock et tu deviendras ma femme ! Tu m'aimeras Astrid…de gré ou de force !

Il s'effondra au sol, s'essuyant le visage du sang qui coulait de ses yeux sans discontinuer.

\- Comment peut-tu dire ça Gustave ? C'est de ma liberté dont tu parles ! se révolta Astrid. Ecoute, on est tous navrés de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, mais comment aurait-on pu en voyant ce que tu est devenu ? Tu es un traître, un imbécile, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu était comme ça ! Sache qu'avant je t'aimais bien, mais jamais je dis bien jamais je ne pourrais t'aimer maintenant !

Gustave serra les poings en tournant vers elle son visage défiguré et plein de sang, et se jeta sur elle, épée sorties. Astrid évita de peu le coup qui décapita un viking innocent au passage. La tête de l'homme roula sur le sol, provoquant une panique générale chez les villageois, face au tourbillon de Gustave qui balançait ses armes à toutes vitesse et dans toutes les directions, complétement incontrôlable.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, et s'effondra à genoux en poussant un hurlement. Il se tenait le visage, rendu fou par la douleur.

\- Harold…il faut le tuer, maintenant, dit Stoik.

\- Non papa non, ce n'est que Gustave, il ne mérite pas ça, c'est un garçon joyeux et heureux…

\- Et bien là il est plutôt dangereux, violent et souffrant ! Et puis…cela lui épargnerait de souffrir…

Harold hésita. Son père n'avait pas tort, ce n'était plus le vrai Gustave.

Mais il hésita un instant de trop.

Gustave avait sifflé entre ses doigts, et le faucon -Mortis- atterrit auprès de lui d'un air soumis, et le viking lui sauta dessus, il coupa la corde qui le retenait, et fouetta violement le faucon qui s'envola en poussant un cri de douleur.

\- Je te tuerais Haddock ! cria t-il, tu mourras, et je ferais en sorte que tu souffre le plus possible ! Je te tuerais !

Les Beurkiens ne purent rien faire d'autre que de regarder Gustave s'en aller, surement vers Bekkur, laissant derrière lui ses dernières paroles.

 _Je te tuerais Haddock…je te tuerais !_

 **Alors ça vous a plu ?**

 **Personnellement j'ai adoré écrire la face obscur de Gustave x)**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite rewiew ! ^^**

 **Par contre, je ne posterai rien pendant les vacances, car je ne pourrais pas tout simplement. Donc les prochains chapitres seront à la rentrée!**

 **A bientôt! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolé si vous attendiez la suite, Mais ceci ne est pas mon chapitre. Au contraire.**

 **Je veut juste vous annoncer que je vais stopper cette fanfiction, car je travaille sur beaucoup d'autres projets, et qu'en ce moment je bloque complètement sur celle-ci ...**

 **Donc voilà je vais la mettre en pause pendant un certain temps, et je la continuerai sans doute, mais pas maintenant en tout cas.**

 **Je suis désolée si il y en avait qui aimait bien, mais je ne peut pas la continuer comme ça.**

 **Voilà juste pour vous prévenir.**

 **A bientôt pour une autre fanfiction que promis je ne stopperait pas comme ça!**

 **Cyclone**


End file.
